1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle towing apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus stowed under the undercarriage of a tow vehicle which can be used to tow a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many occasions when one wishes to two a vehicle regularly as a matter of course. For example, one may have a motor home or other recreational vehicle which is set up in one location in a campground or the like, and a smaller vehicle which is used for day to day activities. One of the problems encountered in towing such auxillary vehicles is that, when using tow bars or the like, the odometers of such vehicles are actuated while the vehicle is being towed thus adding unnecessarily to the mileage thereof and providing wear and tear on the front wheels. Also, such tow bars must be connected and disconnected and stored after use. One of the solutions to this problem is to use a trailer or the like on which the vehicle being towed is mounted. HOwever, such a trailer must be stored separately, set up when needed, is expensive to buy and maintain, and must be licensed in the state of use.
There is thus a need for vehicle towing apparatus which provides easy set-up and storage and does not add to the mileage of the vehicle being towed.